La vida es un baile
by a-lunatica
Summary: La vida es un baile, es tomarse de la mano y comenzar a danzar. Aunque tomemos la mano equivocada. Continuación de "Eres". Escrito para pervertdays. SLASH


**Título: **La vida es un baile

**Beta: **Caribelleih

**Género: **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Adverencias: **perturbaciones mentales. Sé que no acostumbro a escribir este estilo de cosas, pero me apetecía.

**Notas: **fic escrito para la comunidad pervertdays. Es una continuación de "Eres". También está basado en una imagen, no sé de qué película es. Mil palabras, casi justas.

* * *

**La vida es un baile**

La vida y la muerte van de la mano. El bien y el mal son conceptos que no tienen sentido si se ha vivido lo suficiente como para rozar con ambos.

La vida es un baile, es tomarse de la mano y comenzar a danzar. Aunque tomemos la mano equivocada.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Draco rescatara a Harry de su prisión mental.

Habían escapado, Harry no quería enfrentarse a sus amistades. No quería enfrentarse a nada más que a Draco.

Y Draco… Draco quería recuperar la vida que le había sido arrebatada más de una vez.

Estaban en algún lugar de Francia, pasando los días en un hotel mientras pensaban qué hacer. Mientras se sanaban física y mentalmente.

Draco seguía temeroso, todo era un baile, incluso Harry. Su humor iba y venía, daba volteretas en el aire y se consumía en sus propios movimientos. Era un baile desquiciante pero atrayente.

Imposible de resistir.

-

A veces sentía cómo Harry luchaba, pero el ansia de venganza contra el mundo y contra sí mismo era más fuerte que las ganas de luchar. La maldad ganaba. Potter ganaba, y aprendía.

A actuar, a manipular y a mentir.

Acciones de locos y de Slytherins… Potter sólo hacía lo necesario para obtener lo que quería: a Draco Malfoy.

Y más que a Draco. Una vida, emociones, libertad, control y poder.

Entró a la ducha, necesitaba pensar en algún plan, en qué hacer a continuación, se estaba hartando de actuar como un jodido niño inocente e indefenso. Él podría demostrarle a Malfoy lo que era realmente vivir.

Pero primero tendría que recordarle que el lado oscuro era mucho más seductor y satisfactorio.

Cuando salió de la ducha, con una toalla blanca rodeando su cintura y preguntándose dónde estaría Draco, sintió como era lanzado sin consideración contra una pared.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy. Parecía molesto, aunque quizás sólo quería jugar.

Mientas su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared, la toalla volaba hacia el suelo, dejándolo desnudo y completamente desarmado.

Sin varita a la vista y con la intuición de que su juego se había acabado.

Draco lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo y lo estaba asfixiando con el antebrazo al tiempo que lo amenazaba con la varita.

Soltó una risa amarga con el poco aire que le quedaba.

―No vas a matarme― afirmó―, ¿recuerda quién está atrapado aquí?

Draco lo soltó, pero siguió amenazándolo con la varita.

― ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Creíste que no descubriría tu estúpido plan?

―No parecía importante cuando te estaba follando.

Eso pareció enfurecer más a Draco. Pero no tenía manera de defenderse, no con palabras, y tampoco podía dañarlo… no era como si pudiera dañar a quien parecía Harry Potter.

― ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? ¡Yo soy más fuerte que el jodido niño que vivió! Grábatelo, Draco, Harry Potter. No. Va. A. Volver. Es demasiado débil para eso.

―No es débil. Es mejor hombre de lo que serás jamás. Tú… tú eres un desquiciado.

―Já. Como si tú no lo fueras. ¿Acaso crees que no sé porqué no hemos hablado con nadie más? Tú piensas que yo no soy yo. No hablas con nadie al respecto. Al principio pensé que era porque querías proteger al idiota, pero luego noté que no. ¡Te proteges a ti mismo!

―No tienes idea de lo que habas. ¡Tú no eres Harry!

― ¿Estás seguro que no eres tú el confundido?― Preguntó Potter comenzando a incorporarse. Sabiendo que estaba ganando terreno. Draco Malfoy poco a poco se rendía ante él.

―Tú no eres Harry― repitió Draco, intentando convencerse.

―No parecía importarte… yo no lo olvido. Recuerdo cómo me follaste contra el colchón. Como acariciaste todo mi cuerpo sin importarte las dudas… recuerdo todo.

―Era Harry. No creas que me confundo con tus palabras, yo sé realmente qué sucede. Y ahora sé cómo detenerlo.

Las ultimas palaras parecieron afectar a Potter por unos segundos. Luego la sonrisa divertida y maniaca volvió a su rostro. Se incorporó del todo y se acercó a Draco, sin importarle ni la varita que lo amenazaba ni su propia desnudez.

―Tú no sabes nada, Draco Malfoy. Tú y yo somos los únicos en el mundo.

Después de eso, hubo silencio. Mucho silencio.

-

―Hace meses que pasó por este lugar.

― ¿Iba solo o estaba en compañía de alguien más?

―Solo, pero, según mis registros, la habitación era doble.

―Gracias. ¿Notó algo extraño?

― ¿Además de que cuando fui a la habitación esta estaba destruida casi completamente y que su nombre no era real?― preguntó irónicamente el hombre―. El chico hablaba solo. Siempre. Y cuando subí a la habitación, estaba llena de recortes de periódicos viejos, los guardé todos acá― dijo mientras abría una carpeta. Las hojas estaban amarillas por el tiempo y para un ojo experto era claro que eran mágicas. Pero para aquel muggle parecían sólo antiguas.

En todas las fotografías se observaba a Harry Potter. Era increíble la colección de fotografías. Harry mientras estudiaba, antes de la guerra, graduándose de auror…

Harry Potter en todos los momentos de su vida. Los reportajes estaban marcados, recortados y rayados. Algunas frases tachadas y los márgenes llenos de comentarios. Cada texto había sido cuidadosamente analizado por el dueño de los periódicos.

Harry Potter se había graduado de auror a los veinticuatro años. A los veinte seis se había casado. A los veinticinco tuvo una hija, Lily. A los veintisiete se separó. Su vida era un caos. Por casualidad encontró a Draco Malfoy.

A los treinta, Harry Potter protagonizó el mayor escándalo homosexual del último siglo; era pareja de Draco Malfoy.

A los treinta y cinco, seguía siendo pareja de Draco. A los treinta seis, murió en un misterioso accidente durante una misión.

El cuerpo de Harry desapareció antes de ser sepultado.

Draco Malfoy desapareció del mundo mágico. Nunca nadie supo nada más él.

Ni su familia ni sus amigos obtuvieron una respuesta satisfactoria a su paradero.

A veces, la mente nos engaña y nos muestra realidades falsas. O, a veces, la vida nos patea tanto, que es mejor inventarnos una nueva.

FIN


End file.
